paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Go To The Great Wolf Lodge
Summary:The Pups Have Done A Good Job On Many Rescues Ryder Awarded Them A Trip To The Great Wolf Lodge Charaters: Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Jeremy Rice (mentioned) Jake Guest Stars: The Great Wolf Kids Charaters Everest's Mom Angel Story: It was a warm summer day in adventure bay. Ryder was reading The Morning Paper. Ryder:The great wolf lodge. The pups loved that place. Ryder found the pups watching"Cars 2". Ryder:Pups,i have a special suprise for you. Skye:Really? Ryder:Yes. Zuma:What is it? Ryder:Well,we had worked so hard on many rescues were going to the great wolf lodge. Pups:*Howl of joy*. Rocky:Let's get packing. Ryder and the pups started packing,head to the paw patroller,and begin the trip. Ryder:Who are you looking foward to see? Marshall:Rachel raccoon. Rubble:Sammy the squirrel. Chase:Oliver raccoon. Rocky:Specs the owl. Zuma:Wiley the wolf. Skye:Brinley bear. Everest:Violet the wolf. The pup-pad rings it's rachel raccoon. Ryder:Hello,ryder here. Rachel:Hi,ryder how are you're pups? Pups:*Howl with Joy*. Ryder:There very excited. Rachel:Great,i'll meet you at the entrance. The paw patrol arrived at the lodge where rachel was waiting for them. Pups:Rachel!! Rachel:Hey,pups*rubs their heads*. Ryder:Rachel,i want you and you're friends to puppy sit the pups for me. Rachel:Why? Ryder:Because i must head back to adventure bay to work with jeremy. Chase:Don't leave. Ryder:Don't worry pups,I'll be gone for today and i'll be back tomorrow. The pups watched ryder left. Rachel:Before we enter the lodge,what should we do? Skye:How about we play hide and seek? Rachel:Okay. Rachel closed her eyes while the pups are starting to hide. Rachel:*Counting* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here i come. Rachel starts finding the pups the first pup she found was skye hiding behind a bush. Rachel:Found you,skye. Skye:*Giggles*. Next,Rachel found zuma and everest hiding behind a tree. Rachel:Found you,zuma and everest. Zuma/Everest:*Howls* Next,Rachel found marshall and rocky hiding behind another tree. Rachel:Found you,marshall and rocky. Marshall/Rocky:*Barks* Lastly,Rachel found rubble and chase hiding behind another bush. Rachel:Found you,rubble and chase. Rubble/Chase:*Smiles* Rachel had found all 7 pups. Rachel:All right off to the lodge. Rachel and the pups enter the great wolf lodge. Rachel:Feel free to do something fun till the sun goes down. The pups started to have fun and everest spotted violet the wolf. Everest:Violet,is that you? Violet:Yes,honey. Everest:*Hugs violet* i miss you. Violet:*Hugs everest* i miss you too. Everest:Remember the time that i ran away and you and wiley took care of me? Violet:Yes,honey. Everest:Check out my ipad *Pulls an ipad out of her backpack* jake gave it to me for my birthday last year. Violet:Everest,that's sweet *kisses her cheek*. Everest:I'll tell you how i got it. Flashback of everest's birthday: Everyone excepted everest:Happy birthday,everest. Everest:Thanks everyone. Marshall:Blow out the candles and make a wish. Everest blow out the candles and everyone clapped they had cake and now it's time for presents. Jake:Here you go,everest Everest:Thanks jake. Everest opened the wrapping paper and in it was an ipad. Everest:Thank you,jake. Jake:You're welcome,everest *petted her head* happy birthday. End of flashback Violet:I hope you had a wonderful time. Everest:I did. Later,it was storytime the pups are in thier pajamas and rachel read"The story of great wolf lodge" and the pups are starting to sleep. Rachel:(To herself) I must take them to bed. Rachel picked up the sleeping pups to bed at room 253 she tucked them in bed,bring them thier stuffed animals,placed blankets above them and kissed each of them goodnight. The next morning,rachel,wiley,violet and oliver set up breakfast for the pups. Wiley:Pups,breakfast. Everest:Guys,tell rachel,wiley,violet and oliver i'll be there in a moment. Skye:Why? Everest:Just go. All of the pups excepted everest head to breakfast. everest looked at her family album she looked at pitchers of her mother then she placed her paws in front of her eyes and start to cry. Oliver:Where's everest? Zuma:She's still in room 253. Oliver:Wait here pups,wiley,violet and rachel go eat without me i need to find everest. Oliver walked through the hallway of rooms where the crying is getting louder and louder as oliver arrived at room 253. Oliver:*Knocks on the door*. Everest:(Between tears) c..come in. As oliver opened the door,he found everest brawling into the pillow and holding her stuffed jackal mark. Oliver:Oh,everest(picks her up). Oliver started to calm everest down and everest brawls into oliver's chest. Oliver:Shh shh there there what's wrong? Everest:I miss my mother she passed away i will never see her again. Oliver:Why did you're mother passed away? Everest:From a snowstorm(Cries harder). Oliver:Shh shh don't cry everest you're okay it's okay shh. Everest:(Cries). Oliver:Hey,everest. Everest:Y..yes?(sobs). Oliver:Ryder is going to bring you and you're friends home. Everest:Really?(dried her tears). Oliver:Yes,now let's have breakfast. Everest:Okay. Oliver and everest had breakfast after that,the pups are outside the great wolf lodge waiting for ryder. Skye:I can't wait for ryder to come. Rocky:Me too. Ryder Arrived. Pups:Ryder!! Ryder:Hey,pups. Rubble:We miss you. Ryder:I miss you too. Now it's time for the the pups to say one last goodbye to the great wolf kids charaters. Rachel:Goodbye,pups. Brinley:Thank you for being with us. Sammy:I'll take a pitcher of you before you leave (takes a photo) Perfect. Oliver:We'll miss you. Violet:So Long,honeys. Wiley:Bye,Everyone. The pups waved goodbye to the great wolf kids charaters and head home. Ryder:Tell me about you're two days of fun. Skye:We had lots of fun. Everest:I felt sad before breakfast. Ryder:Why were you sad,everest? Everest:I just miss my mother she passed away from a snowstorm but,oliver had calmed me down. Ryder:Well,i'm glad you had fun guess what? Pups:What? Ryder:While you were asleep,the great wolf kids charaters left some gifts for you at the lookout. Pups:*Howl With Joy* Later,the pups entered the lookout where they see the gifts they see books,stuffed toys,clothes and a card. Chase:Look guys,ryder was right. Marshall:Look,a card. The pups read the card it said: D''ear marshall,rubble,chase,rocky,zuma,skye and everest,'' we would like to thank you for coming to the great wolf lodge We hope you had a wonderful time Everest,we're very sorry that you're mother passed away she will always watch you Enjoy the gifts The great wolf kids charaters, Rachel raccoon,brinley bear,sammy the squrirrel,oliver raccoon,violet the wolf and wiley the wolf. Everest:Aw that's sweet. Ryder's pup-pad rings it's jake. Ryder:Hello,ryder here. Jake:Hey,ryder can you send everest home? Ryder:Sure. Screen changer:Everest's badge Jake:Everest. Everest:Hi,jake. Jake:I miss you. Everest:I miss you too. Jake:Where were you? Everest:I went to the great wolf lodge with the other pups. Jake:I hope you had fun. Everest:I had a lot of fun. That night,an dog angel appeared. Voice:Hi,everest. Everest:Go away,stranger i'm sleeping. Voice:I'm not a stranger,i'm you're mother. Everest:You're my mother? Everest's Mom Angel:Yes,darlin. Everest:*Crying*What are you doing here? Everest's Mom Angel:I'm here to see you. Everest:I thought i would never see you again. Everest's Mom Angel:You can see me now. Everest:Oh,mom i miss you so much. Everest's Mom Angel:I miss you too. Everest:I went to the great wolf lodge with my friends. Everest's Mom Angel:I'm glad you had fun i also know you're now a paw patrol member i'm so proud of you. Everest:Thank you. Everest's Mom Angel:Now,go on. Everest:Wait will i see you again? Everest's Mom Angel:Don't worry,dear i will see you in you're dreams. Everest's Mom Angel sing a lullaby to everest and she fell asleep then she kissed everest's cheek and disappears. The next morning,everest woke up with joy. Everest:Hey,jake i saw my mother as a angel last night. Jake:That's wonderful,everest. For the rest of the day,ryder,marshall,rubble,chase,rocky,zuma and skye are at the lookout watching"What-a-mess" and everest is using her ipad playing"Puppy engineering patrol" This was a vacation the pups will never forget. The end Category:Stories By jeremy rice Category:Fun